Sex is on Fire Part 2 of 2
by Anonymity-Is-Me
Summary: This is the 2nd part to the first chapter of Sex is on Fire.


Callie was completely lost in the moment… the sensing, the feeling of Arizona laying right there between her legs… had her hungering for more… but Arizona had other plans obviously as it took a few moments for Callie to come back down to earth and realize Arizona had moved away. "Awwee.. come on baby.. come back here, I can't take a moment more…" Callie said while wriggling on the bed. She tried to say more but her voice was muffled as she felt the familiar softness of Arizona's lips pressed hard against hers and then her girlfriend was straddling her, gentle fingers undoing the buttons on her top. Now Callie had put up a bit of huff this morning about the shirt cause it really wasn't what she would normally wear but Arizona had insisted she wear it because she looked so damn hot in it so she thought she'd give it a go. Now it was all coming clear to her the real reason behind her girlfriend adoring said attire!

Arizona's fingers undid each button slowly, this time starting at the bottom and working her way up to the top and each time she undid a button, she'd kiss Callie where the shirt opened more, Callie arching her back as soon as her lips met her skin. Arizona's hands slid under the shirt pushing it off the back of Callie's shoulders, then slid under the straps of her crimson red lace bra, sliding them off her shoulders one by one. Then Arizona was leaning into Callie, reaching under her arched back, undoing the clasp at the back in one single movement and removing the bra in one swift motion.

Callie could hear Arizona's s slight intake of breath as she lay there and could feel Arizona's legs squeeze at her sides… "My god Calliope. You are sooooo beautiful you know that?" Arizona said as she used her hands to gently slide over her girlfriends perfect, soft, sweet skin starting from her neck, one each sliding over the already sensitive skin of Callie's breasts, stopping once they had reached each nipple and giving them a little rub between her fingers, making them harden under her touch. Arizona was then moving her hands up Callie's arms, reaching under the pillows to find Callie's hands, intertwining their fingers before gently bringing her hands down to rest one on each of Arizona's legs. Callie moaned at the sensation of finally being 'allowed' to touch her girlfriend. "So I can touch but I can't look yet??" Callie groaned…. "wait, isn't that the wrong way around?" a cheeky grin forming across Callie's face. Arizona smiled as well reminded of how Callie always makes her laugh at any given moment of the day or night… and obviously, in any situation!

"Oh Calliope. Shut up and just touch me…", Arizona murmured, and with that she leaned into Callie pushing her hips into her, grinding on her. Callie's hands moved around to Arizona's ass grabbing it tightly and pulling her girlfriend into her, making Arizona moan in her own pleasure. Arizona had had girlfriends in the past but Callie, she was something out of this world. Her touch could send a fire blazing through her entire body and she loved nothing more than the closeness of skin on skin. If Arizona could, she'd melt into Callie, be as close as she possibly could. But it was then that Callie sat up, and with Arizona sitting on her lap she grabbed both her legs and wrapped them around her waist. They moved without objection. Callie was still blindfolded at this point and all she wanted to do was to take it off and see her gorgeous girl as she undressed her. But not so fast for Callie because as soon as she tried to reach up and take off the blindfold Arizona had her hand and placed it back on her rear! "Patience baby, we're almost there," Arizona said. "Where? What? Where are we going?" Callie said with that adorable half confused look on her face.

"Oh nowhere perse. We're staying right here in this bed because, oh nevermind, just please, stop talking and get me out of this lingerie before it melts on my body!" Arizona groaned. Callie didn't need any more prompting than that! Her hands moved up under Arizona's back, gliding the black lace off her body, purely relying on sense and touch and there was nothing more erotic for her than that. Arizona's skin was soft and warm and smooth and the lace negligee slid up her raised arms and off in one swift quick movement. Arizona's arms were still in the air as Callie's hands traced down either side of them coming back down the sides of her body before resting Arizona's hips. Callie leaned in and tried to kiss Arizona, but got her on the chin instead, instantaneously sending them into a fit of giggles.

Callie used the distraction to her advantage though, catching her girlfriend off guard and pushing her back off her lap and moving to lie on top of her. Callie used her fingertips to find Arizona's belly, placing one gentle kiss in the middle of it before running her tongue down to the top her underwear, biting at one side and tugging it down with her teeth then using her hand to pull it down more to expose her top thigh. Kissing it gently Callie ran her tongue directly across the top of Arizona's underwear, purposefully slowing down over her middle, making Arizona arch her back and groan in desire, with a sound that instantly drove Callie wild.

Callie moved her face on over to the other side and grabbed her underwear in her teeth and pulled it down but this time she wasn't stopping. With her other hand on one side and her teeth on the other, Callie slowly pulled Arizona's black lace knickers down her shaking legs before taking them off completely and throwing them on the floor, where they belonged. Callie crawled up between Arizona's legs, ensuring her breasts grazed her girlfriends thighs at certain points, and moved her face right up until she found Arizona's mouth, slightly open and breathing heavily and she kissed her, hard and deep, using her tongue to find the other and using her thigh between Arizona's legs to push into her. It caused Arizona to arch her back, pushing their chests together causing Callie to stop all of a sudden.

"What the heck was that?" Callie asked, as she'd felt something jab into her as their chests met. "Take off your blindfold now and find out baby," Arizona murmured in her sexy voice, again, the sexiest Callie had ever heard it. So as Callie pulled off her blindfold she looked down at what on earth was pushing into Callie's chest. And there, taped with red sticky tape, in the valley between the northern mountains, was a ring. And not just any ring, this ring signified exactly what it meant as soon as you laid eyes on it. Callie sat up straddling her girlfriends waist as Arizona pushes herself up on her arms to look at Callie. "Umm… is that what I think it is?" Callie said. "I hope so, or else I may have serious health issues here!" Arizona said with a sly smile. "Go on, take if off me please Calliope…." As Callie peeled off the small tape holding the ring in snuggly on her girlfriend's chest, Arizona held her hand holding the ring, cupped it in both of hers and looked her girlfriend in the eye. "Caliope Iphegenia Torres. You make my life complete. You are the sunshine of my morning, the fresh air of my day, and the moon and the stars of my night. You are my everything. You make me smile when I'm sad and when you can't, you are there to wipe away my tears. You make me laugh and make me the happiest woman in the world. You are the most beautiful, gorgeous, adorable, loving and caring woman I have ever met and there is not a day that I want to ever spend away from you. And there is not a day that I want to spend any longer without you as my wife. Calliope, my love, will you marry me?"

Arizona had that speech prepared for it seemed like an eternity and was nervous about saying it right but when it came time to asking Callie and telling her how it felt, there was not a nervous nerve to be found. It just came so naturally cause Arizona knew she was speaking directly from her heart. Calliope was the one, the only one for her, and the time had come to show her.

Callie's entire body was shaking at this point but for the moment, for all different kinds of reasons. This is what she has wanted for so long, and the question had barely left Arizona's lips before Callie said… "Yes.. oh baby.. yes.. God I love you!" "I love you too..", whispered Arizona, both of them holding back tears welling in their eyes as they leaned in and kissed each other with a passion like no other. It really did seal it with a kiss. So as they broke apart, Arizona took the ring from Callie and grabbed her left hand and slid it on. It was a perfect fit.

And with that, Callie slid her hands under Arizona's ass, grabbing it and lifting her slightly, enough to be able to turn around and push Arizona back onto the bed. "Now it's your turn my future wife.." Callie said devilishly as she leaned her body against Arizona's, and bringing her lips onto hers with a force that screamed desire. Callie's thigh was grinding into Arizona and she could sense that Arizona was hot and wet and could feel it against her leg. As Callie kept their mouth locked together she reached down with her hand and slid her finger in. This made Arizona cry out in pleasure…"God Callie… oh baby…please.. more..". So Callie slid another finger in and at the same time brought her lips down to Arizona's chest, running her tongue over her left nipple, then sucking on it until it became hard, all the while pushing her fingers in and out, slowly. Callie's mouth found the other nipple, sucking, licking, rolling her tongue around it until it became hard.

Arizona's heart was racing, her breathing was heavy, her legs like jelly, shaking. The feelings she were experiencing at that moment were like none other that she'd ever had in her entire life. So Callie moved her hand a little faster, sliding her fingers in and out, moving her lips to find Arizona's, kissing her hard and deep, making Arizona moan. She was close, Callie could sense it. So Callie used the base of her palm to rub Arizona right on the spot, still keeping her fingers inside her, gently at first and then faster and faster, as Arizona arched her hips, grabbing Callie behind her head, intertwining their bodies, moving as one. Arizona could barely breathe and as Callie added just a little more pressure and speed Arizona cried out in ecstasy as she came in a wave of emotion, desire, love and unbridled passion, yelling "Ohhhhhhh God…. Callieeeee…." And as the waves of orgasm continued, Callie slowed her movements, riding the wave down with her fiancé, until Arizona whispered in her ear… "I love you Callie." As Callie looked up into Arizona's eyes, the eyes that she would wake up to every morning for the rest of her life, she said, "I love you too……. Want to go again???" The giggling started and they couldn't stop… Today was the first day of the rest of their lives.


End file.
